


New Recruits

by White Aster (white_aster)



Series: Field Maneuvers (FF7/FMA crossover) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed's unit gets some new recruits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Recruits

Greed blinked at the two sheets of paper in his hands, then at the two SOLDIERs standing in the doorway, then at the paper again. _\--assigned to Alpha unit from this day forward until relieved or transferred by a commanding officer--_ "Huh?"

The taller transfer smirked. "The General said you'd say that. Said to give you this." He handed over another letter.

"Gen-aaaah...." Greed opened the third letter. The handwriting was neat, compact, precise: _I know you run a tight unit, but I've seen the kind of assignments lined up for you. These two are near the top of their class, good enough to be of use, reckless enough to want the kind of action you see, and just possibly your brand of soldier. Kick them back out if you don't want them. Don't get killed._ It was signed with a single "S."

"Heh. I'll be damned." Greed grinned and shrugged, stuffing the transfer letters and the other back into their envelopes. He jerked his head, motioning the two newbies in. He closed the door and called in to the rest of the Pack, who had been embroiled in arguing over whose deal it was and were now starting to look curiously at the new faces. "Somebody order some recruits?"

"Recruits?" Martel looked incredulous. "Ours? Who the hell did they piss off?"

"No one, amazingly." Greed turned to the recruits. "You two can drop your stuff on any bed that doesn't have someone's shit on it already."

The two went to do just that, and Dorochet looked up at Greed, voice soft. "Damn, they look green, sir."

"Yeah, yeah, but give 'em a chance." Greed straddled his chair again, pulling it closer to the rickety barracks table. "Little birdie says we might need 'em soon."

The others exchanged a look between them. "Birdie, huh?" Dorochet said.

"Yep. One with more stripes than any of us grunts'll ever see."

Law snorted, and the others grinned just as the two recruits came back, minus their jackets. Greed waved them over. "Guys, meet Elric and Kimberly. Elric, Kimberly, meet Martel, Law, Dorochet, and in case you didn't notice, I'm Greed and I run the show. Pull up a chair. You two play poker?"

Kimberly shook his head as they sat down. "Not much, sir."

Elric shot him a dirty look. "That's what you told every poor sap that you fleeced all the way from Midgar."

Kimberly scowled at him. "You're no fun."

Elric sighed. "And you're such a lying sack of--

"Tsk, tsk, children, it's a rule in this unit that the namecalling doesn't start until after the second beer." Greed picked up his cards. "And cheating isn't forbidden here."

Kimberly's smile was almost a smirk again. "Just getting caught?"

"Bingo."

Elric scowled, and Martel elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey, look on the bright side. Anyone gets caught, gets unit discipline."

"What's that?"

She smiled. "Last time Dorochet got caught, we made him spend the night outside."

Elric frowned. "That's it?"

Dorochet sank down in his chair, hiding a bit behind his cards.

Martel's grin was sharklike. "It was Wutai. Mosquitos as big as your head. He swelled up for a week."

Elric shot Kimberly a nasty grin, and Kimberly gave him one back. Greed hid his smile in his beer. Different than his boys...but they just might work out....


End file.
